The Attack of the Gummy Worm Cookies
by Goldilocks775
Summary: Holtz and Erin have a food fight.


**I've been wanting to write a Ghostbusters fic for ages, but I couldn't think of anything to write. And then this little plot bunny hopped into my mind and refused to leave.**

 **So here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

Erin had just sat down with a cup of tea and a book when the smell of smoke met her nostrils.

Then there was a little explosion. Well, a medium explosion.

Holtz yelled. There was a clang and another explosion. And another yell. Erin put down her tea and rushed into the kitchen.

"Holtz! What's wrong…? Omigod. What did you do?!"

Holtz was sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. She was staring at the toaster, which had melted into the ground.

The oven was on fire.

Erin yelped and grabbed a fire extinguisher. Opening the oven with a tea towel so she wouldn't burn her hands, she sprayed until the fire went out. She fanned the smoke out the window with the tea towel.

Satisfied that they were safe, she turned to Holtz.

"What did you do?"

Holtz grinned. "I was making gummy worm cookies."

Erin stared at her. Holtz had always liked some pretty weird things, but gummy worm cookies?

"Yes. Ok. I won't ask. But can you please explain why the oven was on fire and why the toaster is a lump of melted metal?"

Holtz grinned again. "I was adjusting the toaster so the toast would have my name imprinted on it… and I guess I forgot about the cookies. The toaster died."

Erin bit back a laugh. Honestly…

"Ok. Ok. You can buy another one. I had to replace the coffee machine… and why were you making _gummy worm_ cookies?"

Holtz smiled. She picked up her screwdriver and twirled it in her fingers. "Because gummy worms are yummy. And we're out of Pringles."

Despite having told herself not to laugh, Erin cracked up.

Holtzmann blinked at her for a second, and joined in the laughter. The two women stood there laughing for a good ten minutes.

Erin calmed down first. Grinning, she picked up a cloth and started cleaning the grimy kitchen. "So tell me… Where and why and how did you think of Pringle cookies?"

"Well, I like Pringles. And cookies. I've eaten weirder stuff…"

Erin grinned. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Peanut butter and shrimp-paste sandwich with tomatoes and Nutella." Holtz smiled at the memory. "That was a good sandwich…"

"Ew! Holtz! That's disgusting!" Erin nearly threw up just thinking about it. "How could you eat that! That's gross!"

"Well, you may think so, but you clean. For _fun_."

"I don't like mess." Erin said simply. "I clean my apartment every Wednesday and Saturday.

"I haven't cleaned my apartment since I got it."

"When did you get it?"

"Two and a half years ago."

"Gross, Holtz!"

"Yeah. I know…"

Holtz watched Erin clean for a while, before wetting a sponge and wiping the burn marks on the floor. She started scraping the melted toaster remains off with a knife. "Hey, Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favourite food?"

"Hmm… Coffee cake and oranges. You? Wait. It's obvious. Pringles."

"Yup. And gummy worms. And chocolate cake." Holtzmann threw the blackened sponge in the sink. "Done!"

Erin cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the mess of the oven. "No we're not. You're helping me clean this oven."

Holtz smiled maliciously. "Well… in that case…" She picked up the wet sponge and threw it at Erin. It bounced off, leaving a wet stain on the shoulder of her white shirt. Holtz moved to the other side of the kitchen counter.

Erin yelled. "Holtz! Come here!" She ran at Holtz with the wet cloth, swinging it around her head like a lassoo. Holtz mock-squealed and ran from the kitchen.

"Catch me if you can, Gilbert!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"I will! I certainly will!"

Erin chased Holtz through the firehouse. When she finally stood still to take a breath, she realised that it was unusually quiet.

And Holtz was never quiet, so that wasn't a good sign.

"Holtz! Holtzmann!"

Holtz's mad-scientist laughter echoed from the kitchen.

Erin ran towards the sound of her voice.

Holtz jumped out from behind the kitchen door and threw a bucket of water all over Erin.

Erin shrieked as the cold water touched her. She grabbed a can of whipped cream from the open pantry and sprayed it all over Holtz's face.

Holtz yelled. She licked the cream from around her mouth and chucked the rest of the water in the bucket over Erin.

And at that precise moment, Abby and Patty decided to walk in with the groceries.

They gaped at the mess.

"What in sweet hell…" Patty said. "Holtz! Erin! What the heck you two been doin'?" She yelled.

Abby was standing there, gaping like a goldfish.

Holtz burst into laughter and Erin did as well.

Abby and Patty put down the groceries and walked into the kitchen, where a very strange sight met their eyes.

Holtz was filthy, covered in soot and whipped cream. Erin was drenched from head to toe and was holding an empty spray can of whipped cream.

"What on earth?!" Abby exclaimed, taking in two of her crazy besties and the blackened oven.

Patty chuckled. Looking at Holtz's cream,-covered face, she said "Girl, I ain't even gonna ask what happened here."

Holtz stopped laughing and grinned. "We had a food fight."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Then why is the oven blackened and where is the toaster?"

Holtz smiled. "Did you get more Pringles?" she ran out of the room to the front door, where the grocery bags were sitting. "Yeah, you did!"

Erin smiled sheepishly. "Holtz was making Gummy Worm cookies". Both Abby and Patty raised eyebrows at this. "Don't even ask. Anyway, she was making cookies and decided to make some adjustments to the toaster. She forgot about the cookies, which burnt, and then the toaster blew up. And blew up again. Then it melted."

"So why are you both filthy?" Abby asked.

Holtz re-entered the kitchen, munching on a Pringle, tube under her arm. "We cleaned up."

Patty gaped. "Yeah? So why does it look like a herd of elephants threw a party in here with a couple of class fours?"

Erin sheepishly grinned again. "Well… we had a sponge fight… which evolved into a food fight. I guess we got a little carried away…"

Abby cracked up. That set Patty off, and eventually all four Ghostbusters were wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

"I'm cryin'! I'm cryin'!" Patty gasped, tears running down her face as she shook with laughter.

"It isn't even that funny!" Abby wiped her eyes.

Holtz and Erin eventually calmed down.

"You know you guys gotta clean this up?" Patty said. "And we ain't helpin' you. You can do it yourself."

Abby nodded. "And you had better pay for the toaster, Holtz… and the oven…"

"Don't forget about the whipped cream. Erin has to pay for the whipped cream."

Erin grinned. "Will do."


End file.
